


Dirty After Dancing

by BrokePerception



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From that night on he would be hers only, as Baby would be his for the rest of their lives. Baby/Johnny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty After Dancing

The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _The Time of my Life._ I don’t own anything; it belongs to Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes.

* * *

 

_"I've had the time of my life.  
No, I never felt this way before.  
Yes, I swear it's the truth.  
And I owe it all to you."_

His lips moved along to the lyrics, and I couldn't really help but smile, as the song actually seemed to fit us perfectly. Our lips naturally found each other, and it felt real like it had never before. When he easily lifted me up high into the air, I wasn't able to suppress a truly feminine squeal of joy. When he slowly lowered me again, I quietly closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his body so close to mine. I let out a sigh of contentment when my feet found the earth again and I continued to dance with him. Dancing… it had been where it all started. I wouldn't ever look at it the same again.

Basically everyone around us had started moving along to the music now, and out of the corners of my eyes, I could even see my parents going at it together. I slowly tucked my head under Johnny's chin, leaning against his chest, his heart thumping loudly really close, a smile onto my lips. His hands caressed along my back as he whispered into my ear, "I love you, Frances Houseman."

I was a bit taken aback by this, as I wouldn't have ever expected him to pronounce these words. I would dream about it at night, even in broad daylight when I couldn't – as so often since I had met him – really keep my mind with the matter and my thoughts drifted off. And now that he'd finally said it, I just stood there dumbfounded. I slowly leaned back to look up into his eyes, and he smiled at me. Oh, how did I love that smile. "I love you, too, Johnny Castle," I whispered against his lips before leaning in to meet them with mine. "I want you," I whispered against myself as his lips traveled off towards my neck.

"I'm all yours, Baby," he whispered huskily into my ear before placing his lips on the sensitive skin right under it.

"Show me," I whispered, swallowing lightly as we slowly parted a few inches and looked into each other's eyes. He quietly shook his head back and forth, but in answer to that, I simply planted my lips upon Johnny's again, then took his hand and led him out of there, ignoring Penny's wondering look. I didn't think anyone else could have seen us leaving together.

When he laid me down on the bed, it was only gentle. We were back in his cabin, lust keeping the two of us glued to each other. Our lips refused to leave one another even for an instant, as Johnny's body carefully came to cover mine and laid between my legs. I hooked them around his waist, and he looked at me surprised at my boldness. I could feel the anticipation glowing all over inside myself. My hands came to rest upon Johnny's buttocks, as his strong arms slid under my shoulders, lifting my upper body subtly. His lips wandered from mine slowly into my neck, over my throat down to between my breasts. He quietly nuzzled between them, making me giggle softly. Tonight, he'd be all mine, and I'd be all his.


End file.
